Pizza Planet Truck
The Pizza Planet truck makes deliveries for Pizza Planet in Toy Story. It has made cameos in every Pixar movie to date except for The Incredibles. It is implied that the truck's driver is a very horrible driver, due to the experience Woody has while riding in the back compartment. Appearance *The truck has a yellow coat of paint overall, although it is usually quite faded and peeling. The hatch on top is white, and the rear bumper is a dark grey. *The interior seats are a light brownish color. *Most Pizza Planet trucks use a manual, or stick-shift, transmission. *Most trucks also include a combination radio/casette tape player. *Its license plate number in all three Toy Story films is RES1536. *There is a bumper sticker on the rear bumper that reads "How's my driving? Ha ha ha ha ha!". From a distance, this appears to be a "How's my driving? Call this number to report me" type of message. *On the back hatch's glass is a small sticker which reads "KRAT FM". This is a reference to a Pixar employee named Tia Kratter. *Additionally, the back hatch glass also has an even smaller circular sticker which has a "55" crossed out by a red "no" symbol. *The back of the truck reads "YO", which, in combination with its overall appearance, shows strong evidence that the truck is in fact a Toyota (possibly Hilux model) truck. **In Toy Story 2, the Toyota issue is averted by the truck's owner's manual, which states that it is a "Gyoza" model. Gyoza is a Japanese word for the Chinese meal of meat-filled dumplings. *The gas cap is on the truck's left side. *The exhaust pipe is on the truck's right side. *The radio antenna is on the right side, at the front. *There is a red and white plastic "Pizza Planet" rocket on the top of the truck. This is what Woody uses to convince Buzz that he's found a spaceship. *The back hatch has five windows: two rounded ovular ones toward the front, two rounded rectangular ones toward the back, and one opening window on the back (which Woody climbs through). Trivia * When Hamm is reading the truck's owner's manual, he remarks "I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." It is unclear whether he is referring to the way he thinks that particular truck's owner drives, or the way that Buzz, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex are currently navigating/driving the truck. * Although some assert that the Pizza Planet truck appears in every Pixar film, no definitive proof has arisen that it can be found in The Incredibles. In fact, Lee Unkrich confirmed on a Q&A site linked to his Twitter account that the Pizza Planet truck does not, in fact, appear in The Incredibles.http://www.formspring.me/leeunkrich/q/556391712 * WALL-E is the only film in which the Pizza Planet truck`s engine can be seen. Gallery Image:PPts.jpg|''Toy Story'' At the Dinoco gas station. Image:Bugslife-Pizzarcar.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' Next to the mobile home above Bug City. John Lasseter says in the DVD commentary that he likes to think of it as being the place where the delivery guy in Toy Story lives. Image:PPts2.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' In the Cutting Boulevard apartment parking lot. Image:Monsters, Inc..jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' It is seen outside once again when Randall is banished to the same looking mobile home as A Bug's Life, only relocated to a bayou and with different people. Image:Nemo-Pizzaplanet.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' During Gil's escape plan monologue. Image:pizza.jpg|What some people think is the truck in The Incredibles is actually just a yellow car. This film is the only one in which the truck does not appear.http://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/15207020941 Image:PPc.jpg|''Cars'' At the Los Angeles International Speedway at the title deciding race. His name is Todd. Image:Ratatouille Truck.jpg|''Ratatouille'' On a bridge in the background of the document chase scene. Image:Scan.jpg|''WALL-E'' Briefly seen when EVE scans it for plant life. Image:Up pizza planet truck.png|''Up'' Seen parked on the curb as Carl's house floats away near the beginning. Image:Pizzaplanetup2.jpg|''Up'' Seen in the parking lot behind the curb where Russell and Carl are sitting at the end. Image:noimage.png|''Toy Story 3'' Lotso, Chuckles, and Big Baby ride on a Pizza Planet truck's rear bumper in the rain at night to get from Daisy's house to Sunnyside. PP Truck.png|''Toy Story 3'' The Pizza Planet truck in Toy Story 3 where it drives past the three replaced toys when Chuckles tells the story of Lotso becoming evil. Quotes References Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture